A Veela's Heart
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: 13 year old Harry can not talk but he can do magic. One day on the way to class he sees some seventh years trying to rape Draco Malfoy and feels as if he must protect him at any cost. From there he finds his mate and a family that will love him and always want him. Disclaimer : I own nothing. All credit goes to JKR. Will be mentions of abuse and other darker themes when i get to it
1. Chapter 1

Harry was cursing his luck he was running late to Potions of all classes. When he heard a commotion in the dungeons he had a strong urge to find out what it was. What he saw was seventh years trying to rape Draco Malfoy. His wand was out and the boys down before he knew it. He walked over to Draco ignoring the noise behind him. He redressed Draco and rubbed his back as he cried.

"Potter!" Severus Snape approached, everyone noted he was being cautious. "Potter, look at me." Harry looked up blinking. It was common knowledge that he didn't talk. "I was wondering if you would give me Malfoy." Harry shook his head. "I didn't think so. I'm going to cast a Feather Light Charm on him and I want you to pick him up and follow me."

Harry was soon walking after his professor he was feeling extremely over protective of the older boy in his arms. They were soon in the Potions classroom. Harry looked around and found a closet . When in doubt revert back to old habits. He shut the two of them inside the darkness as Snape yelled for order and sent a Patronus off to Lucius.

Lucius was working as the new History teacher , they just switched classrooms on Binn who had yet to notice, to come and check on the two of them.

* * *

Harry wanted to talk he really did. He wanted to tell Draco that it was okay now and that he could cry but he couldn't. So he just held him and rubbed his back. The door to the closet opened and he pointed his wand.

"I'm not here to fight." Lucius said kneeling down. "Come out of there." Harry shook his head and went back to rubbing Draco's back. "Draco must be awfully cold in that closet, Mr. Potter." Lucius coaxed he could just see the wheels turning in the boys head. "Why don't you bring him up to my rooms and we can get him so Choco laced with Calming Drought?" Harry came out of the closet nodding. "Okay, this way. stay close now."

Harry followed carrying Draco who wouldn't let go of his robes with him.

Lucius was smiling to himself as they went. He'd had strange feelings since he first met Harry Potter last year. He glanced at the 13 year old at his side. He wanted to reach out and touch him. Pat his head or something but he was getting a feeling that that was taboo right now. Something was telling him his little mate was hurt and hiding it.

* * *

Draco was resting on the sofa. Harry was sitting next to him. Lucius handed him a cup of Choco.

"Mr. Potter,..." Lucius cursed himself. "Harry, " the boy looked at him. " Do you know what a Veela is?" Harry nodded and sipped, "Do you know about Veela mates?" Harry nodded, "I see that makes this a lot easier. I am a Dom Veela and you are my Sub mate. That's why you are feeling so over protective of Draco at the moment." Harry nodded and patted his heart. "You feel it?" Harry nodded. "Since last year perhaps?" Harry nodded, "As I have. "Lucius sighed, "I wish I could hear your voice, Harry. It would make this conversation a lot easier. "

Harry shook his head again. He set his coco down and stood up. He ran his fingers through Lucius' hair.

"Do you like my hair?" Harry nodded, he liked long hair. "That's good. " he was standing still and trying not to move. He didn't want to spook his mate. A knock sounded. Then a few more finally the Entrance opened and Severus entered with Remus Lupin the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Remus looked murderous. "Harry, someone is here to see you." Harry just kept running fingers through Lucius' hair. "Harry?"

"Touch his shoulder." Remus growled, "I want an explanation."

Lucius touched Harry's shoulder. Harry blinked and looked up. He quickly backed off only to find Severus and Remus. He instantly was back on the sofa protecting Draco.

"I am a veela and Harry is my mate." Lucius said to Remus as he removed Harry from Draco's side and sat him in a chair. He handed him his Coco. Then looked at the men. He walked over and lowered his voice."I feel as if he is hurt and hiding it. I have observed that his hands are shaking. Yet, he is not scared or nervous in the slightest. Something is wrong with him. On top of that I think he has hearing loss . I've noticed in class he'll focus really hard on the way my lips move when I say words or he'll zone out and start reading instead. "

"I've noticed both in Potions." Severus confirmed. " I was going to confront him about it. "

"We have to do something." Remus said, he was going to go along with this only because Moony could smell the truth. "That coupled with his inability to talk screams abuse..." he felt a tug at his sleeve. He looked down and smiled , "Yes, Harry?" Harry tugged again. "What's wrong?" Harry tugged again."I don't understand." Remus sighed, Harry tugged again."Do you have a question regarding Defense?" Harry shook his head and pulled again, "Then I don't understand." Harry jerked roughly this time moving. Remus went with him over to the window. He noted Harry's coco on a stool next to it. Harry pointed. "Lucius, Severus please keep Harry inside until I come back!"

With that Remus ran out of the room. Harry jerked on Lucius' sleeve. Lucius smiled at the boy with love in his eyes.

"Yes, Harry?" Harry mimicked drawing in the air. "Of course I will summon you some paper and crayons. "

* * *

Harry contently drew as Severus and Lucius sat talking. He couldn't hear them that well anyway. Finally, he finished. They had been asking what was wrong with Remus.

He showed them.

"That's Black." Severus said, in awe."Black as he was at 20 anyway. " he studied the picture. "He turned into the Grim. Dammit, he animagus! Lupin knows and didn't tell Albus...Potter and Pettigrew too!" Severus was gaping. "How do you know this?" Harry set that picture down and showed them the one behind it. "What a cute baby is that you?" Harry nodded, "The Stag is...Potter?" Harry nodded, "The rat is obviously Pettigrew. The Lily is obviously Lily. "He smirked, "You see your life in pictures. I understand though. They came over to your house a lot when you were a baby and you saw them transform." Harry nodded again. He set the picture down. He had more but Remus came in pulling a big black dog. Harry discarded the pictures to go hug it. "We were in the middle of Harry telling us something. Come over here so he can finish."

The three listened.

Harry picked the pictures up.

"That's James." Remus said, "He's laying dead ...the night of the attack. " Harry nodded. He lay the picture down. "Lily obviously. Harry's in the crib..."

"That's a goat not a snake standing over her." Lucius cut in. "The Dark Lord would be a Snake ." Harry blinked, he'd never seen the man so why would they know he was a snake. " A Goat would indicate Albus..."

"Kill!" Severus growled, "Kill! I'LL KILL HIM!" he was shaking with rage . Harry began shaking. Severus noticed and calmed down. "Not you, Harry. Not you. I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Ablus because he killed Lily after I begged him to spare her. That's what you're trying to tell us isn't it?"

Harry nodded again. He moved on.

"I am not a bat." Severus gave an annoyed look. Harry nodded. "Yes, I did come that night. But I don't recall taking you?"

Harry moved on. The dog barked.

"Sirius showed up as well?" Remus blinked. "Of course they got into an argument."

Harry shook his head and moved on.

"We seem to be talking ." Severus frowned the dog's head was cocked to one side. "I don't recall."

The next one.

"Now we're leaving with you."

Next.

"Albus stops all of you." Lucius said as if in awe. "That's probably an Oblivate. " Harry nodded. "So Severus and Black were going to take you but Albus stopped them and Oblivated them then took you to you relatives house?"

Next.

"That's obviously Hagrid. " Remus chuckled, "and Sirius is handing over his bike and Harry. So Hagrid took Harry."

Next.

"Minerva and Albus are waiting at the house." Severus growled,

Next.

"They left you on the doorstep and left?!" Lucius was seeing red." Harry please go to Lupin for comfort. I'm about to get very mad."

"Agreed." Severus growled.

"I don't think I'm much better." Remus growled. He was shaking madly and the dog was growling. "Is killing the old Goat still an option."

* * *

Harry was sitting with Draco the next day at the breakfast table in Lucius' rooms. He'd made waffles and was making sure Draco ate until he was satisfied. The three men and dog were eating as well.

"Harry-love." Lucius scooped him up and sat with him in his lap. "You need to eat too. Not just our child." Draco made a noise in his throat at that. He gagged when Lucius began feeding Harry. "You should get to taste your amazing food yourself. "

Harry took a tentative bite. They were right it was good. He chewed for awhile before swallowing. Instantly another bite was at his lips. He ate it. That continued until Harry shook his head and pushed the food away.

"Do you need a stomach soother?" Lucius asked in concern?" Harry nodded and took it. "Now it's Saturday. It's also time for Draco's check up with his Healer. I would like to take you to get a check up as well. "

Harry shook his head.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt." Draco said grumpily . "I just had plans today. That's why I'm upset."

Harry silently protested the whole way to St. Mungos.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucius was seething. His little mate had been abused. He wanted to go out and kill whoever his little mate was living with. He wondered if the was the reason Harry didn't talk. He hugged the boy who was sitting on the bed. Harry looked up at him and patted Lucius hand. He reached over and took Draco's hand. Showing Lucius he thought of them as his family now.

"Lord Malfoy, " the Malfoy Healer said, " This young boy has his magic bound. "

"That is illegal . "Lucius growled, "Who did it?"

"I do not know the magical signature. " the man said, " and I cannot undo it. The Magic is of a Class S Witch or Wizard. That would narrow it down as to who could have done it. If you want it removed you're going to have to take him to the Goblins. They should be able to remove the binding no problem."

"We'll do that right now." Lucius agreed, "Thank you. "

He helped Harry off the table.

"Come, my love."

* * *

Lucius was seething again. Dumbledore had put the bind on Harry and was stealing from his school vault. As mate Lucius demanded retribution. He pulled Harry into his lap and hugged him. For some reason he wanted the boy close to him at this point.

"We will get the money back right away." The Goblin sneered. He didn't want to make the Veela mad. It was common Knowledge the power an angry Veela held. "now you wanted to discuss an unbounding?"

"That's right." Lucius nodded, " I was told my mate here has had his magic bound and I want it unbound."

"We will set it up right away."

"I will get revenge on the people who hurt you, Harry." Lucius held the silent boy. Harry was staring at a wall like he was seeing something no one else could see. "Harry, what is wrong ? Are you alright?"

Harry nodded and lay his head on Lucius' shoulder. He wanted to say something. But knew he couldn't he wasn't allowed to talk. He liked it when Lucius hugged him it made him feel safe. He saw Draco who looked deep in thought. He wondered what Draco really thought about him being mates with his father. He wanted so bad to ask but again he wasn't allowed to talk.

It seemed to Harry that everyone at school thought he was stupid because he couldn't talk. Even the Muggleborns who knew Muggles could be born mute treated him like he was stupid. He didn't have any friends at all. Though he was in Slytherin the only House who didn't treat him stupid and just ignored him most of the time.

He sighed to himself. He wasn't even allowed to make a noise. He hoped that Lucius would really protect him.

* * *

Harry kept his screams in as his body felt like it was engulfed in flames. He thrashed around. His magic was being unbound. Finally, it was over. He was pulled in to Lucius' arms and held as his body calmed down. He was soon fast asleep.

Lucius stood with the teenager in his arms.

"Come, Draco I must get you both back to school. "

"Father, Harry he protected me." Draco said after they had Apperated to the Castle. "But i've never even noticed him before . No one does I don't think. Not in our house anyway. I never hear anyone speak the name Harry Potter. I find that weird now that I think about it. He is the one who defeated the Dark Lord isn't he?"

"That remains to be seen." Lucius sneered as he lay Harry in his bed. He had pushed Harry's bangs back. "He no longer has a scar. It must have been linked to the binding on his magic. "

It was true Harry's forehead didn't have a scar like they had always been told it did.

"I'll make people notice him. " Draco said stubbornly. "I'll make sure he gets friends and I wont leave his side. I'll protect my new step dad, Father. Don't worry, Father. I feel close to Harry already. I can tell that he is your true mate. I don't care. I just shudder to think how Mother will act. "

"Yes, " Lucius sneered "Narcissa is going to be rather pissed when I divorce here. I will settle things so she'll be taken care of, Draco." He hugged his son. "Thank you for approving of this. It means a lot to me. "

"May I sleep here as well, Father?" Draco asked, "I do not feel safe enough to be away from either of you right now."

"Very well. " Lucius chuckled. "Get ready for bed then."

* * *

Harry woke the next morning to an alarm going off. He felt his bed moving and thought it was strange. He sat up to see he wasn't in his bed at all but Lucius' . Lucius was getting up from between him and Draco. He followed him silently. It was only when Lucius went into the bathroom did he find his shadow.

"Good morning Harry." He kissed Harry's forehead and caressed his cheek. "It's too soon for us to be romantically involved, sweetie. " Harry nodded in agreement. Though he had dreamed happily of Lucius . He stood on his tip toes and kissed Lucius lips before leaving the room. "That boy is going to push my control . I just know it."

While Lucius took his shower Harry made pancakes. Draco was brought out of the room by the smell. Lucius soon followed.

"Do you like to cook, honey?" Lucius asked, Harry nodded and sat down plates in front of them. He then served bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. He set down OJ and Milk in jars . Then sat down himself. He served Draco piling everything on his plate.

"Father, he wants to make me fat."

"You don't eat enough, Draco." Lucius replied, "Do as Harry is telling you."

Draco huffed and began eating. He was soon in heaven.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was shocked when Draco stayed by his side as they headed to class. People began whispering.

"Hey, Draco." A Slytherin from their year called, " Whose this?"

"Harry Potter." Draco stated, " He's in our year and in our House. He's going to be hanging out with us from now on. " Draco smiled at Harry who blinked at him. " He doesn't talk but he's wicked powerful so be careful. " Harry blinked at Draco who gave him a smile. Draco's friends all looked at each other they'd never noticed Harry before but they could remember the scandal of Harry Potter the supposed Boy-Who-Lived being sorted into Slytherin. "Come on, Harry we have to get to class."

Harry nodded and followed. He didn't know how he felt about this.

"So you can use nonverbal magic then?" a boy walking with them asked, "I'm Theo Nott."

Harry shook Theo's hand and nodded.

"You must be very powerful to be able to do that at your age." a girl said, "Pansy Parkinson."

They shook and Harry shrugged.

"So you're the modest type." the dark skinned boy laughed. "Blaise Zabini."

Harry shook his head but shook his head. They had reached Lucius' class. Draco's group was still introducing themselves. Harry shook all of their hands.

"Hello, Harry!" Hermione Granger walked up. She was speaking very loudly. "How are you today?" Harry stared down at the floor. "I made some notes for you for the upcoming exams. I made them so you could understand them..."

"What are you doing?!" Draco snapped coming between her and the obviously upset Harry. " Harry is mute not stupid!" his eyes were full of fire and Harry could see his magic responding to Draco's anger. "He doesn't need you or your help, Granger. He has us." Draco turned and lead Harry to the front of the class. Harry and Draco caught Lucius give them a small smile. Draco had Harry sit against the wall then held his hand out. "Give me your homework and I'll hand it in."

Harry nodded and got it out of his backpack. He handed it over to Draco.

"This is at least four feet longer than needed." Draco said cocking his eyebrow. Harry shrugged and pulled out his book. He opened to the correct page and let it lie there he'd already read the chapter and done his homework that was going to be assigned this class. Not being allowed to talk combined with owning a map of Hogwarts and an invisibility cloak really came in handy. He'd gotten his hands on all of the teacher's class guides. What they were planning on teaching for the year. Harry pulled parchment, Quill and ink out of his bag and began to draw. Draco sat back down. "What's up this time?"

Harry pointed to an animal.

"A weasel ? " Draco asked "Weasley?" Harry nodded and then pointed to the next one. "A Chipmunk? " He sneered, "Granger?" Harry nodded again. "They're whispering to each other... " Harry was still drawing. "The wolf is you? "Harry nodded noting Draco seemed more interested in his work than the class. "Oh, I get it. Those two are plotting against you." Harry nodded his head and tapped Draco's book. Draco smirked and focused on class."Yes, sir."

Harry rolled his eyes. Draco had said that last part in a mocking tone but he knew Draco was just teasing him and somehow knew that the boy didn't hate him like everyone else. When Harry was done with the picture the Chipmunk and the Weasel were in an office with a Goat talking about a Wolf and a Panther and a group of other animals. Harry handed it to Lucius on his way out of the class having made a copy , using magic, for Draco.

"Okay." Draco said at lunch when they finally got a moment. The third year Slytherin's were gathered at the table in a group. Draco lay the picture before him. "Weasel is the Weasel. Granger is the Chipmunk."

"That sure fits." Pansy giggled with the other third year girls. "That looks like the Headmaster office."

"The Wolf is Harry." Draco said. He was enjoying this.

"I can see that." Theo nodded thoughtfully . " The goat has to be Dumbledore. "

"I agree with that." Blaise nodded. "The Panther is Draco ."

"Oh, I get it." Daphne said, "You see people in their animagus forms. " Harry blinked at her. " Draco's a natural Animagus like most of us Pure-Bloods. His form is a Panther."

Harry blinked then pointed at the other animals standing with the Panther.

"That's me." Theo said pointing to the Owl. "Very wise."

One by one the one's who had Animagus forms pointed them out they then debated on the others once agreed they went back to deciphering Harry's work. Harry snuck away to get some lunch. His stomach was beginning to hurt.

" So Weasel and Granger are going to tell Dumbledore that Harry is hanging out with us." Theo concluded. "I challenge on Savanna's form." Savanna giggled, "She's the Swan not the Doe."

"We agreed I was the Swan." Millistrode said.

"Millie you glared at us until we said it." Daphne sighed. "Look at it this way you're still cute."

Millie seemed to think about that then nodded excepting it.

"So I'm the Swan?" Savanna wondered, "Oh, for Merlin's sake lets just ask Harry!" she looked around and spotted him sitting next to Marcus Flint . Everyone seemed to have noticed him at the table now. She marched over. "Excuse us." she grabbed him gently by his shoulders. "We're having a third year disagreement and need Harry to resolve it."

"Uh, sure." Flint nodded, "No problem. Just don't start throwing spells until we're in the common room. "

"It wont come to that." Savanna promised as she dragged Harry and his sandwich which he had grabbed when she'd grabbed him. The whole hall was watching. He took a bite as he was dragged to the end of the table closest to the Head Table. "Okay, Harry, we need you tell each of us which animal we are. " Harry pointed at her then the Swan. "Point to Theo."

Theo smirked.

One by one Harry pointed at each of them then the animal . While eating his lunch and sipping his goblet of Juice which Millie had fetched for him.

"How do you know this?" Crabbe grunted. Harry shook his head. "Oh, you're guessing this is what's going on?"

"No, you idiot." Goyle hissed, "He's saying he has a feeling this is going to happen."

Harry pointed at Goyle.

* * *

Harry was happy. He couldn't believe it. He'd never felt this happy before in his entire life. He suddenly had friends who included them and laughed as they tried to decipher his work and had him recommend books for them to read for their homework . They included him in everything and even began fighting over his attention.

He liked this a lot.

Even the older kids were noticing him and he was beginning to be treated like a Slytherin. It became apparent fast that Ron and Hermione had indeed gone to Dumbledore when Dumbledore announced he was going to resort some people so they could experience other houses. They'd all sent owls to their parents and had their friends outside the House do the same because it was clear that no one liked the idea.

The whole House had a good laugh when Harry showed them a picture of Dumbly/Goat being surrounded by a swarm of owls at breakfast. It had earned a space on the Mantle . Harry had been awed by that and had stared at it for a full hour while others placed bets on the out come around him. They were mostly betting on what Dumbledore's reaction was going to be.

Personally, Harry agreed with Draco. Draco was of the mind that Dumbledore would get pissed but ignore everything and go ahead with it anyway and the only way that they would be able to stop it was to get the Governors together and have them put their foots down.


	4. Chapter 4

Sure enough owls bombarded Dumbledore as soon as mail arrived. All of them Howlers . The owls waited going one by one waiting for one Howler to have it's say before delivering theirs. Everyone in the Hall was cheering for the Howlers. Dumbledore was fuming. He began trying to vanish them which only made it worse. Everyone noted the Slytherin's were patting Harry on the back as Dumbledore tried spell after spell only for the Howlers from Slytherin parents to get worse.

A dog bounded in to the Great Hall and up to Harry. Remus walking behind it. He said hello to Harry who was to busy hugging the dog to hear him. Harry noted that Padfoot was all cleaned up and his fur no longer all matted. All that was wrong with him was he was under fed. Harry began feeding him. The Slytherin's watched then began slipping Padfoot food too.

"Is he yours?" Pansy asked, "Or did you find him?"

Harry hugged his dog. Then let him drink some Pumpkin Juice. Even he could hear the Howlers which meant Dumbledore had tried burning them. But of course they were still mumbled suddenly he had a feeling. He began drawing while Draco took over feeding his breakfast to Padfoot until Harry shot a shooting hex at him. Draco then fixed a plate of food and set it on the floor and a bowl of juice. Padfoot ate happily. Draco ate angrily he was going to get fat if he ate all Harry wanted him to eat. His mother had drilled things like this in to him. He tried to hide his eating disorder but with Harry around now he had a feeling it was going to get worse.

Harry pulled on Draco's arm and pushed a picture over to him. The Goat sitting watching a Sorting The Wolf under the Hat. A jet of Magic sent by the Headmaster and a Lion over Harry's head.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and the Governor's , as animals, came in. They began yelling at the Goat.

Draco nodded and began showing it around the table. The Slytherin's rushed to their friends who rushed to theirs and soon the owls were being called back with a spell and letters were once again being sent to the Governors.

* * *

Lucius wanted to kiss his little mate who was standing in front of him holding a book while he stood with the other Governors and the other students who Dumbledore wanted resorted. Harry waved the book in front of Padfoot and then bopped his head with it .

"Harry." Remus chuckled , "Padfoot is a dog he can't read the book to you. " Harry huffed and pulled out his new art supplies that Lucius had randomly given him after History. He quickly drew two pictures. One he gave to Remus the other to Lucius. "Yes, well..." Remus was trying not to laugh at Sirius/Padfoot sitting in a rocking chair reading a book to Harry/Wolf who was in his crib. "I understand that Harry but... we'll talk as I help walk you back to you common room how about that?"

"You seem to be close to Mr. Potter." Lady Longbottom said, stiffly. "Why is that?"

"I'm one of his God fathers." Remus replied, startling everyone. Harry was back to trying to get Padfoot to read to him. Remus quickly intervened and asked Harry to draw him another picture. "What did Harry draw you, Lucius?"

"Harry says Dumbledore is going to do this weather we approve or not. " He showed them the picture and explained it to them. "Harry sees every one as their animagus form even if they can't change in to it. He has feelings about what will happen and draws them because he can not talk. " Harry was diligently drawing he suddenly gasped and began pulling on Lucius. "Draco is in trouble again. Very well you may go curse whoever is trying to rape my son and bring him and them here. Lupin , Padfoot fetch."

Severus sneered as the three left. Remus was mock glaring while Padfoot was ready to attack any one who would hurt the packs new pup.

* * *

Three pure-blood boys one from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw came running in trying to flee Padfoot who came running in behind them. Harry came in carrying Draco and Remus bringing up the rear wand out. Harry climbed in to a chair and rocked Draco. Padfoot was soon sitting at his feet playing guard.

"We found these three trying to rape Mr. Malfoy. " Remus said, "I do believe this has something to do with him being a Sub Veela. "

"It does yes." Lucius replied walking over the the three. He shocked everyone by being allowed to touch Draco. "He'll be fine, Harry. " Harry shook his head and rocked his Draco. "Yes, Harry, Draco will be fine. "

"Now you are rather close to Mr. Potter as well, Lord Malfoy." Lady Longbottom snapped. "Explain. "

"I have found out a few days ago because another indecent of some as of this point unknown Slytherin's also trying to rape my son that young Harry is my mate. Rest assured I will do nothing with him until the age of consent and only at his wanting. " Lucius explained. He had a hand on Harry's back and Draco's head. "I also found that Harry has been abused. " Gasps. " I took him for a check up when I took Draco for his. We had to spend two days at St. Mungos so Harry could heal. He was physically abused, I am also lead to believe he was verbally abused and emotionally abused as well. His magic was bound as well. I took him to the Goblins to have that removed and when I did I noticed this. " He pushed Harry's bangs back. Harry's hair flashed to red. Lucius chuckled, "Already his magic is releasing a hidden Black gene."

" A Black?" Someone asked. "I didn't know he was a Black?"

"His Paternal Grandmother was Dorea Black."

People nodded around the room. The three Pure-Blood boys were expelled and the Ravenclaw was getting scolded by his father and was spanked. Which made Harry finally make a noise a loud kneeing. He began rocking back and forth. The man stopped as Padfoot, Remus and Lucius about trying to calm Harry. Harry had to have Calming Draught spelled in to his stomach.

"Did I not just say Harry was abused?" Lucius growled. "Even punishment like that would be seen as abuse in his eyes. "

Lucius, Severus, Remus and Padfoot took Harry and Draco back to Lucius rooms.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry lay in Lucius's lap while Sirius read him the book that Harry had been trying to get him to read earlier in Dumbledore's office. Draco was asleep in Lucius' room. Remus and Severus were Merlin knows where doing Merlin's knew what. He glanced over at his Godson and smiled the boy was staring at him intently his head on Lucius' shoulder as Lucius graded papers. Sirius could tell Lucius was having a rough time but didn't want to tell Harry to move. He quickly went back to reading the History book in his hands.

Lucius smirked to himself Harry may not be able to talk but he sure as hell could get his point across and let his meek demands be known. He had looked on the verge of panic when he'd "Said" that he wanted to sit in Lucius' lap while Sirius read to him. He'd looked so cute that Lucius hadn't been able to deny him. He'd scooped him into his arms kissed his head and sat down with the boy in his lap. The teenager had curled up instantly making himself at home which was had been causing Lucius problems for the past two hours.

Harry suddenly jumped up and ran to the kitchen banging around told them that he was cooking.

"Harry, dear, I'm going to go take a shower before dinner." Lucius called, making Sirius smirk and wag his eyebrows suggestively . Lucius forced him into his dog form and stuck him that way. "Stupid, Mutt."

* * *

Tonight's dinner consisted of steamed veggies and chicken.

"Father , Harry's trying to make me fat!" Draco whined.

"This is a very well balanced meal." Remus said, as he and Severus joined them. They'd been dragged here by Padfoot who was currently keeping his distance from Severus. Severus wasn't cursing him because of Harry. Lucius was surprised by how well Harry could cook. Then furious because he knew Harry had probably been forced to cook for whoever raised him. "This is very good, Harry."

Harry nodded he was once again in Lucius' lap and being fed.

"Must you do that?" Severus growled.

"Yes, I must." Lucius said, calmly. "Harry wont eat otherwise. " Harry nodded in agreement. He ate until he was full then shook his head. He was full. "Very well, dear. Why don't you tell me why our precious little Dragon is worried about getting fat."

Harry nodded and left Lucius' lap to draw a picture. Lucius noted that Draco did not look happy about it.

"Harry eats just fine in the Great Hall without sitting on your lap , Lucius . " Severus stated. "or he has been since all this started. "

"Yes, but Harry only eats because he knows I want him to." Lucius stated , "If he wants to sit in my lap while I feed him in private then I'll let him because I know it must be hard for him to suddenly start trying to do what he thinks will make me happy. "

"Very well. "

The door to Lucius' quarters suddenly burst open. Harry was up and running to the table in a second. He stood in front of Draco ready to draw his wand. Dumbledore strutted in like he owned the place with some Auror's and the Minister.

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius demanded. "We are trying to eat dinner."

"We have evidence that you are sexually abusing your students." An Auror said. "You are sexually abusing one Harry James Potter."

"I am not!" Lucius snapped "I haven't touched a hair on Harry's head!" Harry came between the Auror's and Lucius shaking his head. "Harry, it's alright. They are probably just here on Dumbledore's say so. They have no concrete evidence so I will not be leaving. "

"I will testify on Lucius' behalf." Remus stated standing up. " I have been with them from the time they discovered they were mates they have done nothing sexual! Lucius has treated Harry kindly. Has taken him to a Healer, got his magic unbound, set him up on Nutrient Potions, gotten him to eat, he talks to him kindly and even stated that it was way too soon for them to do anything sexual!" Remus was guessing on that part but he believed it. "I believe fully that Lucius would never do anything to hurt my godson! He couldn't even if he wanted to!"

"Why's that?" Fudge asked,

" Because Harry is my mate." Lucius sighed, "I am a Dom Veela and Harry is my Sub Mate. We are to protect our mates from anything and everything. We are physically and mentally incapable of hurting our mates at all. To do so would mean death for us. " Harry was looking up at Lucius in awe. This was news to him and he'd read every book he could find on Veelas. " It is the Sub who holds the power in the Veela relationship. It is they who decide when things are to progress if a Dom takes advantage or does something his Sub doesn't wasn't it can be considered hurting his or her mate and they can loose their magic and die."

Harry hugged Lucius a silent "Thank You" . Lucius rested his hand gently on Harry's back and let the boy cling to him.

Severus was standing in silent defense of them as was Draco and Padfoot who sitting in front of the two ready to attack at any given moment.

"These accusations are unfounded and impossible. " Lucius snapped, "I should sue you for slandering not only my good name but Harry's as well. Now you will leave my rooms this instant we are trying to eat dinner. "

"Harry wasn't eating. " dumbledore cut in. "Are you continuing his abuse. "

Harry shook his head and grabbed his stomach.

"Harry ate!" Draco snapped, "Harry's used to not eating so he has a very small stomach. " he rushed to get the Healer's report and brandished it at them. "It says right here that Harry was almost starved to death! He can't eat much! But he's been forcing himself to because he knows it makes us happy when he eats!" Harry nodded. "He finished eating and was drawing a picture to tell us something because that's the way he talks! After dinner's over we were going to go back to our Common Room! End of Story!"

"Please stop waving the reports around so I can actually read them." Amelia Bones said, Draco handed them over. She read through them getting angrier and angrier as she did. " I will not allow this boy to return to the people who did this!" she yelled. Then calmed so as to not scare Harry. "Harry , can you please tell me where you have lived for the last 12 years?"

Harry didn't hear her.

"He has hearing loss." Severus finally spoke. " We're giving him ear drops to help him. I can give you the address. The wolf and I were planning to go visit but it's probably better that you do so we don't end up in Azkaban when Harry needs us."

"Good thinking, Prof. Snape." Amelia agreed.

"I was a friend of Harry's mother ." Severus admitted, "She told me that her sister Petunia Evans lived at 4 Privet Drive , Little Winging , Surrey . Dumbledore told me he took Harry to Lily's sister when Lily and Potter died. I was told he was a spoiled rotten brat that was worshiped by his family which is why I never went to check on him. For some reason I forgot until just recently that Petunia Evans hates everything Magical and that would have included Harry. "

"Very well then." Amelia nodded. "I'd like a copy of these records."

"By all means. " Lucius said calmly still hugging Harry to him. Harry's head was buried in his side. "Now please our dinner is going to waste. "

"It does look good. " one of the Aurors said, "The House Elves out did themselves."

They didn't correct the man not wanting to get into a fight that they were treating Harry like a house elf.

Dumbledore went but not quietly he kept insisting something was going on there.


End file.
